FIG. 1 is a basic structural view of a web service according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the web service includes a web service registry 100, a service requester 110, and a service provider 120.
The service provider 120 publishes interface information on a service to be provided to the web service registry 100. The interface information includes web services description language (WSDL). The service requester 110 searches the web service registry 100 for a desired web service and receives interface information needed to use the service. The service requester 110 receives the desired service from the service provider 120 using the interface information. In this case, messages between the service requester 110, the web service registry 100, and the service provider 120 have a simple object access protocol (SOAP) message type. A number of interactions are needed between the service requester 110 and the service provider 120, and messages exchanged in this case are also based on the SOAP.